1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy storage device, in particular, to an energy storage device configured for a vehicle or a building.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, due to the international energy crisis, every country actively seeks sustainable, renewable, and clean alternative energy sources, such as wind power, tidal power, solar power, or other green power taken from the environment. Green power does not produce an excessive amount of carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gases, which can helpfully protect the environment.
Furthermore, because of the friction between the earth's rotation and the atmosphere and electric charge existing in air, clouds, and the surface of the earth, lightning power will be produced regularly in the environment. Lightning power also belongs to green power. However, lightning power is power having instantaneous high-voltage and instantaneous high-current, such as power having the highest voltage to be a million volts and thirty thousand amps in several tens of microseconds. Therefore, people use a lightning rod to guide the lightning's electrical power to the ground, so as to avoid lightning's electrical power damaging people or electrical equipment.